Valentine's Prize
by Auburn Divinity
Summary: February fourteenth is supposed to be a day of fond feelings, right? Well the chibi crew of Gundam Wing has found it can mean different things.


Balintines Prize Chibis, in the backyard with the Maguanacs. 

Quatre: Melody got heart attack-ted this mornin'.

Random Maguanac #3(correcting his grammar): Melody had a heart attack, Quatre-sama.

Duo (being persistent): No. Quatre's right, she got hearted attack-ted.

Rashid (full of concern): Is she all right?

Duo: 'Course, why wouldn't she be?

Heero: Yeah she's all right, but it was just 'scustin'.

Wufei: Pink is an unjuiced color.

Rashid (Really confused): What happened?

Relena: I don't know what Wufei's talkin' 'bout.

Duo: What do you mean "you don't know what Wufei is talkin' 'bout?"

Relena: I like'ed it, a lot. It was purtyful.

Rashid: What exactly happened to Melody?

Duo (slightly flustered): Weren't you listnin'? She got hearted attack-ted.

Rashid: But she's okay?

Duo: Yes, I 'ready toll you that.

Rashid (still trying to understand): And it was pink?

Heero: Yes, lots of it.

Wufei (mumbles): Very unjuiced.

Quatre: And it's gonna take a while to clean up.

Relena: But 'cause it so bee-u-tea-full, Melody said we can leave it 'til later.

Wufei: I hope no one I know comes by, it's so unjuiced.

Heero and Duo nod in agreement, though not quite sure what 'unjuiced' is.

Rashid: So no one is hurt? Although Melody had a heart attack….

Quatre (explaining patiently): No, she got heart attack-ted.

Duo: And why would it hurt us?

Heero: It's just 'vaulting.

Rashid (eyebrow raised): And pink?

Relena (smiling at Heero in a goo-goo fashion): All over, there was red too, an' some blues, but none as purty as the color of my pum'kin's eyes.

Wufei (apparently too mortified to comment on 'pum'kin's' predicament): unjuiced.

Duo (trying to avoid Heero's murderous glare): Mmmmm-hmmmm.

Quatre (patting Rashid's hand, who is still thoroughly confused): Let's go into the front.

Wufei: You can't make me look at it again.

Duo: Yeah, then he'll unnerstan.'

The company, minus Wufei, is escorted by Quatre to the front yard.

Quatre and Duo: See, heart attack-ted.

Pink, red, and the occasional blue, paper hearts of various sizes were scattered over the lawn, and on the front of the house. Someone had drawn in chalk on the walk. Trowa was examining the scene, a bubble pipe in his mouth, a Sherlock Holmes hat protecting his head, and a magnifying glass pressed to his eye.

Random Maguanac #3: So this is what they mean by Heart attacked.

Rashid: It would appear so.

Relena: See, Heero, they don't think it's 'scustin.' It's a nice Balintine prize. But it's not romantical like roses, an' candies, an' candle light dinners, an' all the stuff we'll do on Balintines when we're married.

Heero: We're not goin' ta do any of that stuff, not now, not ever. An' I'm not merry in' you.

Relena: Are too, you haf'ta you're my boyfriend.

Heero: Am not.

Rashid: Who did this?

Quatre: That's what Trowa's tryin' to fin' out.

Trowa: I have a hippo-thi-sauce.

Dou: 'kay everyone line up like in a 'tective movie, (shoves Rashid and Random Maguanac #3 into a line). You're the main 'specs, 'cause I know none of us did it.

Duo takes his place in the line.

Trowa (pacing and pausing to blow bubbles every few steps in front of all gathered): After burrowly salmon-ing the grime scene I have teached my con'clue-shun. Though it is just a theory, nothing irrefeudable, I'll have to take ev-eh-dance back to my lab to firm what I am 'bout to tell you.

Duo: Geez, it doesn't take this long in the movies.

Quatre: shhhhhh, 'spects aren' 'sposed to talk.

Trowa (Turning pointedly toward Duo): First, the call'prat was not very tall.

Duo: How d'ya know that?

Trowa: el-ah-mentry.

Relena (whispers to #3): Tha's where we go to school.

Trowa: The hearts on the house stop at the same height… (Pause to blow bubbles)…three-four, the person response pull could only reach there.

Quatre: That's so smart, Trowa.

Trowa: Thank you, and second, the purr-trader is a girl because only they would use this successive mound of pink.

Duo (pointing): Ha, it was Relena, she's the only girl here and she loves pink.

Relena: Was not, none uv us knew 'bout it 'til after breakfast, an' I couldn't do all this by myself an' I can't reach that high.

Trowa: No, it wasn't Relena.

Relena sticks her tongue out at Duo.

Heero: Must of been Hilde, she's the only other gurl 'round.

Trowa: No, Hilde and Relena are the same height and as Relena pointed out, she can't reach that high and there were two girls.

Duo (worried): Two?

Trowa: Yes, there are two different styles of han'writin' on the sidewalk. Both curveses writings.

Quatre: Who do'ya think did it?

Heero: Two girls, not very tall…

Duo: Who like to play tricks…?

Relena: Well come on, who is it?

Heero (looking around): No, it can't be.

Trowa: Yes, it was…

Duo: Can't be who…was what…?

Trowa: Angela…

Heero: and Mania.

Duo: They aren't still here are they?

Quatre: It was really them.

Random Maguanac #3: What's a 'Mania'?

Rashid: You don't want to know.

Relena (kind of bummed): How come they didn't stay to play?


End file.
